Liliam Williams
Liliam Williams, also known to some as Lil (if they feel like shortening her name), is a character played by Nyx. She is based off her deceased sister Lilith. However, unlike Lilith, Liliam is a lot more stable and not as likely to fall victim to sexual urges that her Nymphomaniac of a sister had. Note: This article can contain strong sexual references and dialogue, so please if it offends you, do not read past this Italic line. - 'Nyx'. Personality Liliam is often a happy-go-lucky person, she is quite often easy to get along with and doesn't have a problem with anyone. Often when she faces a problem she will sit there and just play around with it till she figures out how to fix it. The girl has a slight father complex seeing as hers was never around in her life so she will begin to cling to almost any male that has a fatherly nature that she likes, for women she is a bit weary until she gets drugged up; then she has absolutely no shame whatsoever. Appearance Liliam is a pale-skinned girl who stands at five feet six inches, her figure is a bit of a apple shape putting most of her weight in her upper body, because of this the girl suffers from being top heavy with large 36 DD-cup breasts. Her hair natural color is a dark black which she often keeps short and in a small pony tail to ensure it stays out of her face and doesn't get in her way. Weapons Runic Staff A standard magically imbued staff that was collected within the Sicarius storage rooms, The staff is five foot even and made from willow allowing it to be flexible with runic markings carved up and down it's length with a light blue orb at the top to allow it to charge and store spells properly. History Birth Liliam was born in the year 158 of the fifth age, Pentember 15th. Her father had long since abandoned her mother, leaving her with her only other known sibling at the time, Lilith, who came from a previous pregnancy years earlier with one of the Burthopian soldiers to the north. At birth, Liliam was quiet and oddity, the fact she was born with jet black hair which is fairly unusual to anyone who is from Taverley. TBA Trivia *Lilith was originally meant to be pure comic relief as just a Nymphomaniac who was to be used for slap stick style comedic situations. *Lilith and Liliam's names are taken from Judo-Christian Mythology, Lilith being Adam's first wife and refusing to obey him so she was banished from Eden to become a demon of the night, all the theories about her fall show her as an unfaithful woman. Liliam in mythology is a child of Lilith, they in Greece are known as Empusa, both of these two women are classified under Succubus. *The main difference between Liliam and Lilith is the fact Liliam is more of a modest then Lilith who would indulge herself within lustful activities at a moments notice. Liliam taking the more modest route does not act like her sister unless drugged. *Both girls are skilled in the art of using a whip, though it is deemed fairly useless by outsiders *Lilith's first revealing was when Ardougne city had market days where she would be about dressed in flamboyant clothing to advertise her various items. Gallery img228.jpg|Drawn by Livviy of Lilith when she was in the Sicarius. Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Modern Magic user Category:Guthixian Category:Mage Category:Bastard Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Characters Category:Sicarius Category:Renderra Category:Deceased